


There's not enough fanfic of Big Crime so I wrote some myself

by CloudDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arson, BIG CRIME, Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know, I don't know what the heck is going on in canon I'm very behind, Maybe I'll expand on this later but right now this is what it is, No beta we fall like L'manburg, Saw that as a tag in a different fic and knew I had to use it for something of my own, That's it, Tubbo commits arson, but Tubbo may be committing arson due to angst, sorry - Freeform, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: Big Crime commits arson. Basically I couldn't find any fics that mention big crime so I made one myself. Also note that I'm like 15 days behind on current events so if this isn't caught up to current canon I'm literally still on the stream of when Ninja joined so please cut me a little bit of slack.I'm thinking perhaps this is related to Tubbo being frustrated or upset or something about the current dream SMP events but I still don't entirely understand what's going on. But I think he's burning the house or a building built by a still-loyal Schlatt supporter or Schlatt himself. I'm not sure. Interpret this how you choose to. I may add more to this when eventually I catch up to current events.
Kudos: 46





	There's not enough fanfic of Big Crime so I wrote some myself

It'd been too long since he'd done something like this.

The possibly twisted but simple joy of seeing flame creep up wood, turning things black and then to ash.. It was satisfying, in a strange way. It was something he liked to watch.

Tubbo, though he was currently known as Big Crime, Was committing arson.

He wasn't entirely sure whose house it was, but that didn't matter. No one else was on the server at the time, so if he left quickly none would be the wiser about what he'd done. Maybe he'd put a magma block in the unlit fireplace, so anyone who logged on after could conceivably think the fire was natural.

Yeah. That'd work. That'd work well.

And so the house went up in flames, and since he wasn't streaming at the time, no one would know who did it. ~~Hopefully~~

And he went back to being Tubbo, back to playing his part. This was something he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> The last line is as vague as heck and I know that and I'm sorry about that I just still really don't know what's going on here and my brain went "You'd rather not answer at all then be wrong" so that's what I did. So yeah. Short lil drabbley thing. I just knew I wanted to write something, even if I wasn't entirely sure what. So I did.


End file.
